T-Shirts and Headphones
by the-titan-that-never-was
Summary: Roxas is your average high school student. He has average grades, and doesn't do anything extraordinary... until he meets Axel Sinclair... Rated teen for stuffs, it may change. AkuRoku to come. Humor, Romance, Action, and throw some hurt in there.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Well, well, well, looks like I have a new fanfic up. My first AkuRoku pairing. You have been warned. I'm open to any suggestions for my other stories as well, just PM me.**

**Plus, there's more to come with my new fic I should be uploading. Its *Hint* *Hint* a different fandom other than Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or Disney.**

* * *

Roxas is your average high school student. He has average grades, and doesn't do anything extraordinary.

And being the senior he his, all of his friends talk of graduation and college.

Roxas does have a few hobbies though. He likes to draw, and play video games. Both of his parents tell him he's just wasting his life away with his hobbies.

But Roxas isn't sure what he's going to do with his life yet.

But he does know one thing for sure, he's finally going to talk to Xion; the girl of his dreams.

He's had eyes for her since they were in elementary school.

But, only one 'thing' was in his way... Axel Sinclair. This guy transferred from Radiant Valley just in time for Roxas' freshman year. Since then, Axel would always interrupt Roxas when he would try to make his move.

The older teen's motives are unknown to Roxas. You would think with Axel being four years older than Roxas, he would be more mature, and just leave the Strife alone. But he's kept Roxas from asking Xion out since day one of high school.

See, when Axel transferred, he didn't have all the credits, so he decided to start as a freshman, instead of a senior. So why is he so interested in Roxas Strife?

_Monday. Oh how I loathe this day. _And to make matters worse, its raining. "Today is gonna be just great." I mutter under my breath.

I pass the normal students to go to my spot under the partially covered courtyard to draw before first period. Xion always hangs out near here with her friends Namine and Shiki to drabble about this weekend's plans. You know, girl stuff.

I glance up to see an abnormally lanky redhead talking among Xion and company. _Err. What's he doing here?_

I must have been staring daggers right into Axel, because he turns around and strides over to where I am at.

"Hey kid. You gotta problem with me?" He towers over me. "No." I hesitate to reply, but manage it anyway.

"I think you do, Strife." The older teen smirks.

My blood was really beginning to boil. "No, Axel. Now please, leave me alone."

"Fine, be that way kid. I just wanted to borrow some headphones for chemistry." He turns to walk away.

"Wait. Axel..." I reach into my bag, and pull out a set. "I know how boring Vexen's class can be." Sympathizing with the older male I hand him the bright green headphones. "Once you get the old coot talking about global warming, he won't shut up."

"Thanks Roxy." The ginger turns on his heel. I watch as the walking cock-block leaves.

"Why do you let him do that?" The voice announcing that Sora had arrived.

"Here in a month, I won't have to put up with him anymore." I reply looking up to see Sora soaked. "You miss the bus again? And I suppose you forgot your umbrella too?" I questioned the dripping brunette.

I advert my attention back to Xion's group as Sora explained how Pluto got loose again. "...And he almost caught Pete this time." Was about the only thing I got from him.

I was too caught up watching Xion cross the courtyard to her drama class when, "Roxas?" I hear her call out to me, "Roxas?" and once again. Oh how sweet her voice was...

"Hey, earth to Roxas!" Sora shook me by my shoulders."You really need to stop fantasizing and make a move already." Sora states snapping me back to reality.

"Come on Sora. How can I when cock-block is always stalking me? Its like that guy knows where I'll be."

"He knows you'll be where Xion is." He pauses checking his phone. "Shit dude. We gotta get to History class or we'll be late!"

"Why, Axel? I whispered to myself as Sora and I ran to class.

The morning was a drag. "Ugh. This class goes by too slow." I accidentally said out loud.

"Roxas Strife. Will you kindly explain how the Art Nouveau

movement was a counter reaction to the American industrialization?" My teacher questions.

"Uhh..." thinking quickly, "American artists wanted to counter the industrialization with going back to traditions. Making crafts and goods by hand instead of machine. They saw life as harsh, and working conditions as poor. The cheaply made crafts and goods were not made to last, so artisans, started making their own."

I paused. "And the art itself was revolutionized by foreign influences such as Islamic, Celtic, and Japanese work."

"Very good Roxas." Mr. Augustine seemed surprised at my knowledge.

Augustine dismissed class early.

Well I made it through first period safel- "Oof!" I had slammed face first into someone much taller than me. After I caught composure, "Axel!" I growled. "What hell are you thinking?"

"Hmmp, funny you should ask." The older teen paused." I need to borrow your history book for tonight's homework."

"Why do you need it?" I stated through gritted teeth.

"Well, you see, I kind of lost mine." He nervously scratched the back of his head. "And you seem to have the chapter all memorized." He finished.

"You're already borrowing my headphones." I spat my words.

"Come on Rox." He begged.

"Fuck off Axel." I turned and walked away. I don't care to be kind to him anymore.

"Huh. Well, have It your way kid." I heard the flamehaired teen state.

* * *

**Well... first AkuRoku fanfic. What do you think?**

***EDIT* (10/26/2015) I'll be regularly updating my stories. Tying up loose ends and grammatical errors and such.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sorry for slow updates. College really kicks my ass. But guess what? I graduate on the 19th of December (2014), so I'll be able to update more often.**

* * *

With nowhere to go, and 15 minutes left of what would have been class, I head to my next class early.

Room 101, AP Art. My favorite class of the day.

"Hey Roxas..." Sora had apparently been behind me the whole time. "You want to borrow my headphones for art?" He continued. "Music will keep your mind off Axel."

"Fine." I state quietly entering the room, and taking the earbuds from Sora.

I take my place in the back secluded from the rest of the class while Sora takes his usual spot with Riku and Kairi.

I pull out my phone, but before I put the earbuds in, a figure looms over where I am sitting.

"Axel!" I hissed, "I said fuck off!"

I stand up to face Axel... but its not Axel at all.

"M-Mr. Melrose!" I sputtered.

"I-I..." I could not form coherent words.

"Its fine Roxas." My instructor reassured.

"I'm sorry Mr. Melrose, I've been having some issues lately..." I shrank back into my chair.

"If you want to talk after class we may." The older male offered.

"Eh... I think I'll be okay, if it gets any worse, I'll come to you." I answered.

As soon as my teacher walked away, all eyes of the what classmates had arrived were on me.

"Attention class." Mr. Melrose cleared his throat.

"We have one last assignment before we start our portfolios."

Everyone diverted their attention to the front of the room followed by the groans of having to cram to complete their portfolios.

I sank even further into my chair.

Hoping Axel wouldn't show up to class, I pulled my hood over my face and shuffled my music.

I ended up drifting into a dreamless sleep some time later.

"Roxas! Come on, we'll be late for the next class."

I woke to greet the land of the living, only to be startled by Riku.

"Geez, Riku?!" I jumped out of my chair.

Riku just laughed at me. I quickly gathered up my stuff, and glanced around the near empty room for Axel, only for him to be nowhere in sight.

_Good. I don't need the likes of Axel Sinclair for the rest of the day._

"I guess Axel didn't show for class?" I questioned Riku.

"Nah. He probably skipped out." He answered. "Well, we better hurry to English class."

We rushed down the hallway to room 113, just as the bell was ringing.

Riku ran ahead of me, and just had made it inside the door before it was locked, leaving me outside. Säfer will mark me absent for sure.

_Great. Just great, could this get any worse?_

"Roxy!" A voice called from the end of the hallway.

_Shit... it just did._

"Axel..." I fumed.

"Locked out too huh?" Axel paused. "I guess its just you and me." He cooed.

"Fuck off shithead. I don't need you ruining my day anymore." I stormed off, heading for the courtyard.

"Yo, Roxas, what's wrong?" Axel turned serious.

_That's it. The last straw._

"You really want to know what's wrong Axel?" I spat.

"You! You're everything wrong with my life right now. I can't sleep at night because I wonder when I'll ever get to tell Xion how I really feel about her. Every time I go to talk to her, you're there. Why? Is it because you like her too?"

By now we had reached the courtyard.

"You think you're smooth because you're older?" I

slammed my fist into the wall.

"Or maybe you think yourself a badass because you cut class all the time?"

"Please tell me Axel Sinclair, why do you torment me?" I begged, on the verge of tears.

Axel looked hurt. "Roxas...its because I want to protect you..." He said half-heartedly.

* * *

**Oh... so that just happened.**

**I'll probably be very slow updating, if any at all, but I hope to finish "Who's the Baby Daddy?", "Love's Influence on the Heart" and "Journey to Treasure Planet" by the new year.**

**And, I also have a surprise; I introduce, "Attack on Destiny" and "My Brother's Keeper" these unfortunately are more crossovers, I'm not original enough to write other fandoms yet. ^^**

**Further details will be released when I upload the stories.**

***EDIT* (11/2/2015) I plan to get updates regularly now that I actually own a computer…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hi Guys, I'm back! I'm currently running a few of my fanfics on hiatus for the time being. So sorry "Journey to Treasure Planet" and "Who's the Baby Daddy?' fans, but they will return shortly.**

**In the meantime, enjoy some feels that are very feelsy.**

* * *

"What?" I asked, on the verge of tears. "Axel? Why the fuck would you want to protect me?!"

"Listen Roxas." He moved over in front of me, pinning me to the wall by my shoulders."Its all way over your head." He moved away from me and started to walk off.

"Axel! Tell me. Please, I want to know what your deal is." I asked.

By now he stopped, "Its about our parents." Axel said over his shoulder as he continued to walk away.

"Wait!" I called out. But it was too late, Axel had already run off towards the parking lot, wiping tears as he went.

"What the hell?" I mutter under my breath.

I worked through the rest of the school day like a zombie. Axel's words the only thing on my mind.

And then, the final bell rang, letting me escape hell.

I made my way through the crowded halls to the bus lot, but before I got to my bus, I caught glimpse of a car speeding up the road towards my direction.

The bronze Dodge Avenger, squealing to a stop right in front of me.

Then the door kicks open, "Get in loser, mom says you're in trouble."

"What the fuck Ven!" I exclaimed, tossing my bag in the backseat. "Are you trying to get in trouble?"

"No. But you are." He smirked.

I couldn't even think what I had done that would be-

_Oh yeah. AP art today_. I sank further into my seat, at the thought of earlier today.

We sped out of the bus lot, and onto the road.

"So I'm assuming you're not grounded anymore?" I asked, pointing a finger at the steering wheel.

"Nah. Mom let my off the hook so you can get home early and she can chew you out for what happened today."

_Fuck. How am I supposed to explain what happened..._

Nearing our house, I notice Sora walking down the road.

"Ven! Stop." I yelled.

Rolling down the window, "Sora! Why the hell are you walking?"

"Huh?" He asked, pulling earbuds out.

"Oh. Why am I walking?" He repeated.

"Because douche bag Seifer decided he wanted to pick a fight with me on the bus." He explained.

"Come on, get in. Ven will take you home."

"What?! No way. I'll get in trouble." He complained.

I smiled at Sora, and he winked, acknowledging my plan.

"I hear Vanitas hooked up with Aqua again." Sora stated.

"Oh fuck no. Come on Sora, I'll go show your brother a piece or two of my mind."

Ventus threatened.

And we sped off towards Sora's house, passing my own.

Ventus and Vanitas used to be best friends, until they had a falling out when Vanitas instigated Aqua to cheat on Ventus when they were dating.

Thus, they got in a big fight, getting them both kicked out of college.

Now all Ventus does is play Dragon Quest and sleep in to the afternoon hours of the day. He doesn't even have a job yet...

But like I can say I'm any better. I spend my afternoons drawing, or online roleplaying.

Lost in thought, I hadn't realized we made it to Sora's house yet.

Ventus got out first, leaving us in the car.

"Hey Sora, is Vanitas even staying at your house anymore?" I ask, making sure that Ventus doesn't come back to hear.

"No, but he might be home." He paused, pointing to the garage, "Since Dad passed away, he parks in the garage when he can, and my mom's car is out front."

"Eh. Forget about Ven, he won't do anything since your mom is home." I tell Sora as he's getting out.

"I hope so, she doesn't need anymore hurt than what's happened this past week." Sora explained.

We stood in his driveway while we waited for Ven to return.

"...so did they ever find out how it happened?" I ask cautiously, so to not upset him.

"No." He answers, voice quivering.

Extending my arms to hug him, "I'm sorry Sora. Your Dad was a great man."

"Its fine." He says, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I wouldn't want mom to see me upset about it." He faintly smiles.

"I know, Aerith is a strong woman, but she doesn't need any reminders of the incident." I paused clearing my throat. "We should probably go in and check on Ven."

"Yeah. Lets go inside." He states.

"Mom?" I hear Sora ask as he walks down the hallway to the kitchen.

A few moments later, "Oh my God!" I hear Sora scream.

"Sora?!" I run to the kitchen to find Ven slumped over a barstool at the bar, and Sora standing motionless near the center of the room.

"Sora!" I rush over to him, only to see his mother lying in a pool of her own blood in front of him.

"Ventus!" I turn to him, "What the hell did you do?!" Shaking him, hoping to get an answer. "Ven!" A few moments later, his eyes fluttered open quickly.

"Oh fuck!" He jumped up. "I know t-this looks bad." He stammered. "But, I came I-in and she was like this, I think I fainted, b-but someone put me over at the bar."

"Sora, we gotta do something." I walked over to where her body was, and checked for a pulse. To my surprise, I caught a very faint pulse. "Ventus! Go check the house for Vanitas. Make sure he doesn't leave."

"Goddammit Roxas." Sora finally spoke up. "Vanitas wouldn't do something like this." He paused choking on his words through tears. "Why do I have to live this way, its better off if I didn't."

"Sora! Don't talk that way! We can still save your mom!" I stepped over to Sora ,"Everything will be okay." I took Sora by the shoulders, and embraced him once again.

"You relax, Aerith will be okay, and we'll find out who did this."

I fished my phone from my pocket and dialed 911.

I told the dispatcher what was going on, and they would have emergency rescue out in 5 five minutes.

Hanging up, "why would anyone want to do this?" I questioned.

I went over to Aerith and checked for a pulse again, this time it was a little more faint.

* * *

**SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW WHERE THIS WAS GOING WHEN I WROTE IT. ;~;**

**LIKE I CRIED MYSELF TO SLEEP THAT NIGHT...**

**HOW DO YOU THINK IT HAPPENED? WHO DID IT?**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME.**

**Read and review, give me some feedback, and suggestions, and they might end up in the story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Is it possible to get feels from your own fanficton?**

**Anyway... thanks for the review MyNameIsKingdom! I know you're a guest, but I take everyone's reviews all the same; I really appreciate it!**

**Thank you! :) And I hope to stick around longer and continue to updating. So here's Chapter 4**

* * *

"Sora, you go lay down and take a nap or something, I've got things under control." I stood up slowly, motioning him towards the living room.

With puffy, eyes, and runny nose, my friend obeyed, dragging his feet along to the couch.

_Who could do such a thing... Aerith wouldn't do anything to harm anyone... so why is the Fair family having to suffer?_

"Fuck you!" I heard an outburst from upstairs, and a few thumps, a minute later, I snap my head in the direction of the stairs, and I see Ventus stumble a little, and nose bloodied.

"Vanitas is taking a shower." He wiped the blood dripping from his nose. "I didn't get a chance to tell him what's going on before his fist met my face." He gestured to his nose.

"Ven" I sigh. "I swear, I'm the older sibling."

"Emergency dispatcher! We have an ambulance here." The dispatcher knocks on the door jam, gurney in hand, with a medical team following closely behind.

Everyone crowds the kitchen, pushing me and Ven into the living room as they do their work.

We took our seats and waited for any news.

A 15 minutes pass and the dispatcher walks over into the living room.

"Sora Fair?" She asks with caution. Sora listens intently for her answer. "We believe that-"

"What- what the hell?" Vanitas comes downstairs, only wearing a towel around his waist. "What's going on here?"

Everyone stops what they're doing to watch him.

Sora is the first to approach his brother. "Vanitas! How could you! How could you be so ignorant!" He jumps over to him.

"Look!" He says pointing at the small group of people in the kitchen, "Our mom is dying, and you act like you don't have a damn clue."

With that, Sora swings his arm back full force, and punches his brother right in the jaw.

Vanitas doesn't recoil much, but only covers the side of his face where he was hit.

"Sora, I-" he starts to talk, and his jaw already bruising, and a bit bloody.

"Actually-" The dispatcher squeaks, "We believe that she'll be okay." She interrupts.

"What-?" Sora blinked, realizing what he just heard.

"Knock, knock." The police force finally arrived.

"Detective Sinclair. No one leaves this house. Except medical dispatch."

I cringed at the name and voice. _Yeah... that's definitely a relative of Axel._

I glanced around to see if anyone else had looked, but no one made any attempts to.

"As, I was saying. Aerith Fair, is in an unconscious state right now, but she seems to be doing well for the moment." The dispatcher continued her explanation.

"Thank you-" Sora was about to ask for her name.

"Its Yuna, Yuna Braska I'm also head doctor at the hospital. Although I don't know if you would have remembered me." She gave a faint smile. "I treated your broken arm when you were 5." She added.

"Sora. Fill me in on what's going on." Vanitas asked coldly, interrupting their conversation.

"No need to." Detective Sinclair interrupted.

"Vanitas Fair, you are to be taken into custody for questioning." Detective Sinclair moves over to him, handcuffs in hand.

"What? I didn't even do anything... I still don't even know what's going on." Vanitas backed away towards the kitchen, only to bump into the stretcher being pulled out.

"Oof!" He whips around to face his unconscious mother.

"Mom... I didn't think it was this bad..." Vanitas' eyes tear up, "I'm so sorry this happened."

He grabbed her limp arm, holding her hand gently.

Tears rush down his face, and drip onto the sheet that's covering most of her body. "I'm so sorry mom. I should have been there for you."

"We'll have plenty of time to talk this out." Detective Sinclair put his handcuffs away.

"Go get some clothes on." He walks back over to the door. "Unless you want to go like that." He stifled a laugh.

Vanitas trudged upstairs, while everyone else said their goodbyes when Aerith is taken to the ambulance a few moments later.

"See, Sora? Everything is going to be okay." I slide over to my friend, hoping to cheer him up.

"I hope so... but what about me...? Where am I going to stay? I don't think I'll be allowed to stay in my own house" Sora asks within ear shot of Detective Sinclair.

"Well kid, looks like you're on your own with that one. I can't help you there." He walks over to us.

Now that he's closer, I see that he really is related to Axel. I knew he had family, but I had never seen them.

"How's your dad, Roxas?"

"Huh, me?" I didn't even know he was talking to me, until he said my name.

"I didn't know you knew my Dad Mr. Sinclair."

"Call me Reno." He stated. "I know your dad pretty well, we used work together back in Midgar."

_Could he be Axel's brother?_

"Hey! Roxas, he's talking to you." Sora shook me out of thought by my shoulders.

"Oh. Yeah... um, you wouldn't happen to be related to Axel Sinclair would you?" I ask nervously.

"I'm his father. Why do you ask?" He asked suspiciously.

I glance at Sora out of the corner of my eye, who happened to do the same thing.

"I caught this weasel trying to sneak away." I very tall man dressed the same as Reno stepped from the stairs into the light, holding Vanitas by the back of his shirt.

_Oh thank you Vanitas. But where the hell did the big guy come from?_

"That's my buddy, Rude always catching the criminals. " Reno smiled.

"Now, you know that you tried to run from Shinra, we'll have to keep you longer."

"Fuck." Vanitas muttered under his breath, just barely audible.

Apparently I was the only one to hear Ventus snicker behind me.

"So you think you're a little bad ass huh?" Reno asked Vanitas, who by now had given up all hope of escape.

"Yo Elena! Tsung, you find anything yet?" Reno called out in the house seemingly to no one.

"Nothing here!" A woman's voice called from the den.

"No sign of forced entry through the back door. It seems that this is going to take a little more thought." A man with dark straight hair came from in the kitchen.

_How and when did everyone enter the house without anyone knowing?!_

Reno must have seen my face, because he cleared his throat and spoke up,"this is way over your head kid, and I probably shouldn't tell you this, but we're Turks. Government agents of sorts."

_Wait... where have I heard that before…? Axel! He said it was over my head too._

"Okay. Well, its a lead nonetheless." I heard the woman speaking through a radio in the den.

_This is just so much to sink in... I can barely handle it, I don't know how Sora does_.

"Reno, we've got word from the hospital." She glanced around the room as she entered. "The wounds that were inflicted upon Aerith Fair were from a katana. She was attacked from behind, and stabbed straight through her back. Although, miraculously, no vital organs were hit, and she's in a stable condition now."

"Looks like we've got neighborhood watch Turks." The perpetrators are still about." Reno said looking at Vanitas, who had already been handcuffed.

Ventus had been watching Vanitas almost the whole time, until he noticed.

"Thank you Roxas." Sora breaks the brooding silence, and embraces me. "I don't know what would have happened if you weren't here."

* * *

**Yeah. Sibling rivalry beware. New characters intros to come.**

**I need a daily reminder to write fanfiction... and today at work on break, I didn't. I drew. Yes, this writer isn't the greatest at writing, but I promise you I'm better at drawing. And I plan to upload my art for covers here at some point when I have the time.**

**So, is Aerith really going to be okay? Just what are the Turks? And how does Reno Sinclair know Cloud Strife? Find out next chapter. Maybe...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I feel my chapters keep getting longer, and longer.**

**Anyway, some things are about to happen, so stay tuned.**

**I will be trying for an update At least every two days, so I don't keep you waiting.**

**And thank you Yoyito for the reviews!**

* * *

We all sat around the room, not really knowing what to do, now that everyone had left.

With Vanitas being taken into custody, Sora would be all alone...

"Hey sora?" I ask, " you never did find out where you are going to stay."

And at that moment, my phone announced "Victory's Fanfare" alerting me that my mom is calling.

_Oh fuck._

We never went home after school.

"Ven! What do I say?" Holding my phone out to him.

"I dunno, your ass is just as caught as mine."

"Let me talk to her... Roxas", a new voice spoke from the hallway.

Except when the person walks into the room, we see that he's not a stranger at all... its my dad.

My phone beeped, a notification for a missed call was left.

"Dad?" Ven asks. "I thought you would be gone for work this whole month."

"I was." He took my phone from my hand, dialing the number for home, and a few seconds later, my mom picks up.

"Roxas Vale Strife, if you and your brother don't get home-"

"Tifa, I'm sorry the boys aren't home right now." He answered.

"Cloud? Are you with them right now? Is everyone okay?" My worried mother questioned.

"I wish I could say yes, but there has been another accident with the Fair family..."

The other side was silent for sometime.

"Is it Vanitas?" She finally asks.

"No." My father answered immediately.

"Sora, get some things packed, Roxas, you go help. And Ventus, you go home, your mother needs some help." My dad ordered.

We all glanced at each other, confused.

My dad hung up, then tossed me my phone.

Ven was the first to leave, and we headed upstairs to pack Sora's things. While my dad investigated more around the house.

My dad never did talk about his job too much. He just said that he was a nightwatchman.

_I could never imagine he was a government agent..._

"What are you thinking about Roxas?" Sora said, tossing a few clothes aside.

"Just... my dad. What does he do for a job exactly?" I ask out loud.

"Can't say I know myself..." Sora added.

_And how does Axel's dad fit into this picture?_

"You remember earlier today when I wasn't in class?"

"Yeah, why?" Sora asks over his shoulder.

"Well me and Axel both got locked out today... and I blew up on him." I explained.

"Wait, you did what to Axel?" Sora obviously had his mind elsewhere.

"I can't tell if your joking or serious." I scowled at Sora.

"Well you know I've always joked about Axel being gay. I wouldn't be surprised if he was..." he sentence dropping off as if he was in thought.

"Well- that's the what I was wondering too. After I yelled at him for the wrong he's done to me, I went to the courtyard, and he followed me." I paused recalling the event.

"And then he said something about he wanted to protect me... after that, he said that it was over my head. That it was more about our parents.

Then he started to cry and took off to the parking lot."

Sora dropped the bag of clothes he was holding. "You. Made. Axel. Cry?" He burst out laughing. "He's going for your dick after all!" He continued to laugh. "I was right all along! Axel is gay." He stated through his laughter.

"Sora! This is serious." I nagged, my face turning red. "Sora, what if he knows what's going on with our parents?"

Sora had stopped laughing.

"You think maybe there's a connection to mine? After all, my dad and Cloud used to be really good friends. Who's to say they didn't know Reno as well?" Sora turned serious.

"Sora Fair, you just might be onto something." I smiled.

"Knock, knock."

"Wha-!" We both spin around to face Reno.

"How did-?" Sora starts.

"Don't ask, you have no idea how hard it is to climb through a window..."

"You're just the person I wanted to see." I interrupt.

"What's-"

"Going on here?" My dad walks up behind Reno, finishing my sentence.

"Long time no see, Strife. The hero SOLDER." Accenting hero, Reno smiles.

"Why do Turks have business in the Fair household?" My dad asks.

"That's nothing an ex-SOLDIER needs to know. We have this case under control."

"Like hell you do. Leave now." Cloud threatened.

"Sora doesn't need anymore hurt than what he already has." Cloud glared.

"Fine" throwing his hands up in defense. "I'll leave. But when the hero needs help, he damn sure won't get any from the Turks." Reno turns around and steps off down the hallway.

A few moments later, the front door slams shut.

"Dad..."

"Help Sora finish packing" My dad cut me off, as he walked out the door and back downstairs.

I wait until I'm out of earshot from my dad before I speak.

"Well... maybe Reno wasn't the person to ask." I state, perplexed.

"That sure was odd... the way they acted." Sora spoke up.

"Yeah. I wonder what he meant by ex-SOLDIER?" I continue the conversation, placing a suitcase on Sora's bed.

"I dunno. Do you think maybe Axel would know?" Sora asks, bringing our conversation up from earlier.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to ask." I grabbed a few bags, and placed them at the door.

But just the thought of confronting him about it makes me uneasy.

"So... I really think Axel is gay. If he says he's not, he's lying" Sora said, waggling his eyebrows.

"And that concerns me how?" I puffed. "You know who I like Sora. I'm not gay. And if I was, I sure as hell wouldn't go with Axel." I defended.

But... there was some lie in my statement... I've been friends with Sora ever since I was little, and yet, he still doesn't know I'm bisexual.

I like Xion a lot though, and I like guys too, but no one really appeals to me. And I've never really been in a relationship before, the time I was with Riku wasn't long enough to even be counted as one.

Riku had moved on and decided that he wasn't gay, and ended up cheating on me with Kairi... and that really hurt me.

We both vowed to never mention it to another soul, we've kept that secret for three years. I've only came out to one other person. And that was to my best online roleplay friend, and they wouldn't tell anyone.

_But, I would never in my life be in a relationship of any kind with Axel Sinclair._

"Hey Roxas! I'm all done. You gonna help take my stuff downstairs?"

"ROXAS." Sora called my name.

"Huh?" I respond, pulled from my thoughts.

"Oh. I didn't hear you." I reply.

"You gotta stop spacing out so much Roxas. You're like a zombie." Sora said, piling his things in the doorway.

"Yeah..."

"Come on, everything seems okay for now." My dad came back up to Sora's room.

We got all of Sora's stuff in one trip down to my dad's car, and were just about ready to leave when Sora jumped out and ran back inside.

"Sora, wait!" I call out.

But before he replies, he returns with a beautiful lone flower in a fancy vase.

"Its the last flower my dad gave my mom." He said, looking down at the floorboard.

I give him a comforting look, "your dad was the most caring and selfless person I know."

"Its okay." He sniffled. "I'll never forget him."

"You kids have everything packed?" My dad steps into the car.

"Yeah." I reply.

Sora started to sob quietly beside me.

"Everything will be okay Sora." I said, wrapping my arm around his shoulder for a hug.

"You really think so?" He asks, downheartedly.

"I know so."

We soon reach my house, but we don't stop.

"Dad? Is Sora not staying with us?" I ask, leaning forward to the front seat.

"No Roxas. Sora won't be safe enough with us." He grimly states.

"That's why he'll be staying with his uncle, Vincent." My dad glances in the rear-view and gives a faint smile.

"I know you haven't met him in a long time, and you may not even remember him. But you'll be safe with him and Yuffie. Their daughter, your cousin is around the same age as you. I'm sure you'll get along well."

Is was sometime later that night when we reached our destination.

The house was a fairly average, two story with a large yard.

We were greeted by a tall, dark haired man, who I presumed was Sora's uncle.

"Sora. I know this must be hard on you... having to go through all of this in a week. And I hope that we can do anything to help you and Vanitas, as well as your mother." He said.

"You have no idea how much this means to me, Vincent." My dad spoke up.

"Thank you." Sora added glumly.

We moved everything quickly to just inside the house.

The inside was very different from the outside. Looking around I notice its a classic Victorian style, you could swear it wasn't the same house.

It really is nice though.

"Well, that's everything." Vincent came through the front door and into the foyer.

"Thanks again." Sora seemed a little better.

"Come on Sora, you can call me 'uncle Vincent', I won't bite." He smiled, trying to lighten up the mood.

"So... you haven't met your aunt and cousin yet. Let me go get them." And he walked off to the other side of the house.

"You going to be okay?" I ask under my breath, while stepping closer to Sora.

"Yeah." He quickly replies.

Vincent had returned shortly, both Sora's aunt and cousin following closely behind. The house was rather dark, so I couldn't see faces well.

"Sora, this is your aunt Yuffie." She walks over to him and gives him a suffocating hug.

"Its so good to see you again." She smiles.

"I remember the last time I saw you, you were so tiny, and now look at you. You're taller than me." She says, ruffling his hair.

"Good to see you too?" Sora replies, fixing his hair back.

"And Sora, this is your cousin, Xion." Vincent introduces his daughter.

_Wait. Did he just say Xion?_

Sora's relative steps into the light, to reveal herself as such.

"I can't believe it." I accidently state out loud.

"Did you say something?" My dad asks me quietly.

And I shake my head "no" my face responding bright red.

"I'm sorry Sora. I hope I can help to support you in any way." She embraced him with a hug.

She released him, and glanced over to me.

With a gentle smile, "Hello Roxas. Its good to see you outside of school."

She steps over to me, "You know, you're a big hero. If it wasn't for you, I don't know what would have happened to my aunt. Aerith is really lucky to have family and friends like you."

And she embraces me in a hug too. I hug back of course.

I never would have imagined this day would ever come.

Vincent clears his throat, "I think its time we all rest up, you kids have school tomorrow."

"Oh, sorry." I didn't know we were still hugging.

Xion gave an embarrassed smile at me.

Sora nudged me in the side with his elbow, "looks like you did luck out hero." He whispered quietly so no one would hear.

Despite all that's happened, I really do think everything will be okay I beamed, smiling. Sora, _Vanitas, and Aerith will all return home soon, and they can recover and heal together._

* * *

**Well, that's over... who saw this coming?**

**What is Cloud up to?**

**And what's the deal with the Turks?**

**Will things be okay? Because Roxas seems to think so.**

**Next chapter, we find out what Vanitas is up to, stay tuned!**

**Thanks for support with your reviews, it is greatly appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**This chapter is all Vani and some of his past, and we get to see what the Turks are up to...**

* * *

Meanwhile in a dimly lit interrogation room...

"Come on! You know something." Reno slammed his hands onto the table.

I jumped a little from the sudden noise.

"Ah, I see where this is going. You're playing bad cop, and let me guess, baldy over is good cop right?" I stated, bringing my handcuffed wrists up on the table.

"Is any of this even necessary?" I ask.

"When you're suspected of attempted murder it is." Rude came over to stand beside me, towering well over my height.

I slid down in the seat a little._Damn. Why the hell am I even here?_

"Now I know what you're thinking," Reno paced in front of the table,"why take me into custody? I didn't do anything wrong."

He paused glaring at me. "One, you were the only person I'm the house besides the victim, two you tried to run, and three, our sources state you have information. Now if that doesn't say suspicious, then I don't know what does."

"Now if you don't comply, I might have to take measures beyond the law... and that hasn't stopped us before." he threatened, glancing over at Rude.

"I'm going to ask you again, do you know anything about the events that happened in your household today?"

"No. I have no idea, I don't even see the damn point of this. If there's someone out to get my mom, why are we here wasting time, shouldn't we be out looking for them instead?" I answer.

Now what I didn't see coming was a hand flying at my face.

Reno's hand connected with my face, and my vision blurred slightly, and my skin was left with a burning sensation.

"I didn't ask for your opinion." He states.

"If I don't get any answers, things will get a lot worse for you."

I look up over to Rude, who seems to not have flinched at all.

"What you're doing is illegal. I have a right to stand trial, even though I've never done anything bad." I said, carefully watching Reno.

"Here, nobody has a right." Reno said grimly.

And he moved closer to me.

"We're above the law." He added, as he grabbed a fistful of my hair painfully, jerking my head back.

"I know you have connections with Sephiroth and Xehanort." He released my hair.

"No... I don't." I lied.

"Then please explain why you were charged with attempted arson two years ago, along with your accomplices?" Reno questioned.

I was silent for some time.

I knew exactly what he was talking about.

Xehanort set all of us up. Me, Kadaj, and Terra. Terra took the hardest hit with being charged with attempted murder... and Sephiroth plead for Kadaj to take a short sentence. And course, it worked, he was charged with attempted arson same for me. But he only served a few months of community service.

While I was served three months prison time.

Terra has never forgiven any of us, he was in a way, wrongfully charged.

As for his foster family, meaning his dad, has completely forgiven him for his folly.

Eraqus was always such a pushover when it came to Terra, but this time, when his own son was turned against him, he wasn't. He decided to let Terra serve out his sentence.

Even if that meant a lifetime of prison...

_Damn. I wish I could make things right again..._

_We never should have believed the old man._

"You finished thinking about your lie yet? Or are you just going to tell the truth?" Reno interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes. I have connections. But they are a lost cause. That was over two years ago, I haven't seen Kadaj since then, but I've visited Terra often, whether he likes it or not." I finally gave in.

"And seeing as you already know the events, I see no need to explain in detail. If you want any more information, first off, you're going to answer a few of my questions." I bartered.

"Fine." He replied, leaning on the table with one arm.

That work incredibly well.

"Okay, what does my past have to do with what's happening now? Yeah, I ran into a lot of trouble, but I'm a changed man now." I asked.

"I would never think of hurting my family, even if they make me want to sometimes." I continued.

"Heh. Its got a lot to do with your past." He laughed.

"We think your old accomplices are the ones suspected for the murder of your father, Zack Fair, and attempted murder of your mother, Aerith Gainsborough-Fair." Stated, placing a file folder that seemingly came from nowhere onto the table.

I glanced down at the folder.

"It would seem that Kadaj, and his whole family have vanished off the face of the earth." He flipped open the folder, revealing the files of Kadaj's family.

"And these three," he takes out three sheets of paper, "Are pretty damn close with you."

Spreading out the files of Loz, Kadaj, and Yazoo, he glances over at me.

"Furthermore, our sources say you've been in contact with theses three very recently."

_Maybe I'm not as good off as I thought..._

Looking down at my hands, I knew I was caught.

"Well?" He asked.

I continued to look down, avoiding eye contact.

"You think this is a fucking joke?!" Reno asked slammed what I thought were his hands onto the table.

I was startled once more, but by something slightly more dangerous. He hadn't slammed his hands at all. It was a large dagger, stabbed right through the center chain link of my handcuffs and deep into the table.

_Shit._

"Now. If we don't find anything else out today, that might not be hitting table pretty soon." He said calmly.

I swallowed hard. This is by far illegal in many provinces, well maybe not Midgar in the chaos its amid now.

_But this is Twilight Town, not some criminal ravaged city. They certainly can't do anymore harm to me, than what they've already done, right?_

"One more time Vanitas. When have you contacted your accomplices?" Reno asked, turning around.

"I already told you. I haven't seen them in over two years." I answered.

"Well Rude, it looks like its someone's lucky day. Its not often she gets to have a little fun." Reno stated, pulling the dagger out of the table.

"You can take him this time." Reno added.

"Wha- where are you taking me now?" I asked, before I was forcibly dragged out of the chair.

"That's classified info kid." Reno said, clearing the table, and following me closely behind.

"It seems you do have something to hide." Rude added.

"After he's done, we should be able to squeeze what we want out of him." Reno had grabbed a blindfold from his pocket, and wrapped it around my face.

We walked for sometime, stopping every once in awhile.

"Okay, he's all yours." I heard Reno say.

"I'll take him with pleasure." I heard a woman say, she sounded similar to the one from yesterday, but I wasn't quite sure.

I was pushed by Rude, and I fell to the floor.

"Oppies! I must have missed you." I could hear the woman smile.

"Damn Larxene, you can't save it until we're well away, you know I don't like to hear the screams." Reno said, further down the hallway. My ears pricked at the word scream.

"Toodaloo, Reno." She said above me.

"Me and you are going to have some fun." She grabbed a handful of my as hair, yanking me up off the floor as she did so.

I made no attempts to yelp in pain, so to not antagonize the woman.

I know what's coming... so I'll try everything in my power to not add on to it.

I was released momentarily, but it was not the time to run. I few seconds later, I wet cloth was pressed to my face, forcing me to inhale the chemical soaked rag.

"Mmph" I mumbled into the rag, just before I started to feel very dizzy.

Even with my eyes covered, my vision went fuzzy, and I felt like I was falling.

_What's going on?_

_Is this real, or not?_

And then nothing. Only darkness...

* * *

**Woah… what just happened?**

**That's for you to figure out. and me to write.**

**Tell me what you think so far!**

**Next time: What is Axel up to? We haven't seen him in a while.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Been a long time huh? A lot has gone on since the last time I updated... I had a job. And then was fired... But hey, now I have even more free time.**

**Now we can finally find out what Axel is up to.**

* * *

Earlier the same day…

I pushed my soaked hair out of my face as I jumped into my car.

It started pouring just as I made it to the parking lot.

"Fuck! I'm such an idiot!"

I slammed my hands into the steering wheel.

_Roxas doesn't feel the same about me... and there's no use in trying._

But that doesn't stop me from doing my job. I swore an oath. And I plan to keep it. No one will be put in danger while I'm around.

I picked up my phone and dialed home. My mom picked up a few moments later.

"Hey, mom is dad home?" I ask.

"No hon, he left for work already."

"Okay, thanks mom. I'll see you later." I reply.

I hung up my phone, and tossed it into the passenger seat.

_I need to go somewhere..._

I crank up my car and pull out of the parking lot.

I don't care about school anymore... they can kick me out. I've got a good enough job already where that doesn't matter.

I drive in silence without many thoughts to downtown.

I just need some time alone.

The big abandoned clocktower in town is a good place to think, so I park nearby, and get out.

Pulling my hood up over my head, I make sure no one is looking before I made my way into the locked building.

_I've been here dozens of times, so why does it feel so different now?_

I take my usual spot inside, at the top among the giant gears.

Lying on my back watching the still gears, I let all my thoughts empty out.

Why did I have to be put in charge of protecting Roxas? I never would have fallen for him if I wasn't.

I started to tear up a little.

_Why am I even upset?_

When we moved to Twilight Town, I wasn't sure why... but a six months after, my dad told me.

It was a covert mission he was sent on, to protect the families of former SOLDIER members.

Someone has been picking off former members one-by-one. And who ever it is, has moved onto the families.

I had been training with my dad ever since I could remember... but I just thought maybe it was a bonding thing since my real mom passed away when I was very young.

I don't really remember her that much, the woman who I call mom now, is my mom.

I didn't choose this life...

Yes. I love Roxas, but I never would have if not for my job.

Its the classic story of how the knight fell in love with the princess... but I guess my story doesn't have a happy ending.

The knight will die in vain protecting the princess, while she falls for king.

But... maybe I can play both roles. I will be the king and knight.

"So you sure we're safe up here?"

A voice interrupts my thoughts, and I jump up, silently creeping into the shadows so I won't be seen by the strangers.

"Sure we are, or my name isn't Vanitas Fair."

_Vanitas. What's he doing here?_

"Come on Vanitas. What's the catch? Why did you bring us to this musty old place?"

One of the intruders asks Vanitas.

I adjust my position to where I can see the strangers, and to my surprise, the visitors are Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo.

_But why are they here?_

"Here's the deal." Vanitas jumps on to a pile of wood scraps from a collapsed scaffolding.

"I'm willing to bust Terra out. If you guys are willing to help."

_What?!_

My footing slipped a little, and I accidentally kicked a splinter of wood to the platform below.

_Oh fuck._

"Anyone hear that?" Loz asked.

"It was probably just a mouse." Vanitas added.

I slowed my breathing to almost nothing as a minute went by.

"See? Just vermin." Vanitas finally spoke up.

"So what is in this for us?" Yazoo questioned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vanitas snapped. "Terra is our friend, you shouldn't need any kind of persuasion to bust him out."

"He's right you know. I suppose we owe our friend anyway." Kadaj smirked.

"Well I won't be any part of this unless I get some reward out of it." Yazoo crossed his arms over his chest.

"I agree." Loz stated.

"Bastards." Vanitas sneered, "Is that any way to treat your friend?"

"Terra is the one who put us in this mess anyway." Loz adds.

"For fuck's sake guys. Come on." Vanitas pleaded.

I leaned in a little closer to listen better, because everyone had quieted to nearly a whisper.

I had watched them carefully, but couldn't keep up with all four. And then, I realized, Kadaj was nowhere to be found.

_Had he moved and I missed it?_

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

"Fuck!" I exclaim as I turned around so quickly I almost fell down.

"A spy for the Turks huh?" Kadaj had found my hiding spot.

_There is no escape now._

"Alex is it?" Kadaj asks.

"Its Axel." I correct. "How do you know of me?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"Shouldn't I say the same for you?" he retorts.

"Its my job to memorize your names and faces so you don't become a threat to anyone. And protect those who need it." I state.

"Why would we be a threat?" Vanitas had walked over to us.

"That's classified info." I reply.

There was a moment of silence and everyone had moved near me.

_Are they surrounding me?_

"I-if you're looking for a fight you found the wrong guy." I weakly threatened.

"Oh. It won't be much of a fight." Yazoo grinned.

I glanced around at my surroundings...

Nothing to my left.

Looking ahead of everyone, I spot a broken off tree branch, possibly from one of the large trees outside. I can use that.

I made a break for the opposite side of the large scaffolding.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Loz grabbed me by the collar before I made my escape.

"Let me go asshole." I stated, squirming out of my outer shirt.

I raced towards my weapon of choice, leaving Loz my shirt. "Keep it, its a gift." I teased, turning to face him.

"Oof!" I should have looked where I was running.

I bumped into Yazoo.

"Heh, nice to meet you up close Yazoo." I smiled sheepishly.

Yazoo went for a quick kick to my side, but I countered, throwing my arms up just in time.

"Now we're having fun"

"Oh really? Lets make this even more fun." I could hear Loz from behind me.

_I've got to time it just right, 1...2...3..._

Just as Loz tried to attack, I dropped to the floor. Leaving the brothers to clash into to each other.

"And I thought you guys would be a lot smarter than this." I joked dashing away to my goal.

I quickly grabbed my makeshift weapon, and spun around to face Vanitas who had joined the party.

"What's that supposed to be?!" He laughed.

"Oh you'll be laughing when I beat your ass with this." I replied.

"We'll see." He smiled.

This won't even be a fair fight.

With stick in hand, I wield it as a double-handed sword.

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" He mocked.

I smirked as I rushed an attack at him.

But he dodged clumsily, barely escaping a hit.

"Haha. That's the best you got?" He laughed nervously.

Oh? He knew he was out matched.

"You're kidding right?" I stop to give Vanitas a chance to keep up with me.

"Nope." Vanitas gave a faint smile.

He moved quickly, and barely clipped my shoulder with his fist as he punched.

"I actually felt that one." I mocked.

"Hey Vani, you need some help?" I hear Loz ask.

I couldn't tell from which direction he came from though.

But it was too late, he charged from the near left too quickly for me to dodge, and I took a direct hit in the chest.

"I-I really felt that one." I coughed a little, trying to catch my breath.

"That's going to leave a bruise." I continued.

"I guess its time I stopped goofing off if you guys are going to gang up on me."

Vanitas had stepped back a little, and Yazoo took his place.

Great. I've gotten myself into a real jam.

I eyed both opponents carefully, while keeping watch on Vanitas as well.

But Kadaj was nowhere to be seen yet again.

We stood still in a stand off for what seemed like an eternity. Until Yazoo was the first to make a move.

He moved so quickly I could barely see him.

He attacked with flurries of kicks and quick jabs. Giving me no time to think.

It was hopeless for me to block...

"Heh" I chuckled among the chaos. "You think you can out fight me?"

I countered, sweeping his legs out from under him.

Stunned momentarily, this gave Vanitas a chance to fight again.

"You come back to get your ass handed to you?"

I didn't give him a chance this time. I can't take any risks.

I brought my arm up, and punched full-force, and barely caught Vanitas as he was pulled away by Loz.

"Damn. And here I thought I had the weasel."

I heard a slight shuffle behind me, and moved away just in time for Yazoo to breeze by me.

I spun around for a roundhouse kick, nailing Yazoo square in the spine.

"Direct hit." I smiled.

He fell unconscious to the floor with a thud.

"I-I uhh." Vanitas stuttered.

"Don't worry. I didn't kill him." I grinned.

Vanitas turned away and ran. "What a coward." I muttered under my breath.

"You won't see me running from a fight!"

Loz was a lot closer than I thought.

A little too close for comfort. I wasn't quick enough to dodge his punch. I staggered backwards a little from the impact.

_Shit, I can't take a punch like I used to._

"Heh. How'd that taste?" Loz asked.

"Alright. You asked for it." I wiped the blood from my nose, and sidestepped to his left.

"What are you doing, dancing?" He laughed.

"Its a funny thing called 'misdirection' and she's my best friend."

I gave a swift kick to his side, but it wasn't quick enough. Loz had caught my leg.

"What a whimp." He replied.

"Oh?" I smiled. "You think you've caught me?"

I flipped all my weight to my free leg, and roundhouse kicked his shoulder, causing him to release me.

"Told ya so." I chuckled.

"So you think you're good, huh." He smiled. "We ain't even trying."

"And here I thought you were..." I retorted.

"Stop right there." Kadaj threatened.

I glanced up at the scaffolding in his direction. He seemed to be holding some sort of explosive trigger.

"Kadaj! You don't know what you're doing!"

"Of course I do." He interrupted. "I'm going to blow this whole place sky high." He smiled. "We don't need any witnesses, now do we?"

He pressed down on the trigger, allowing just enough time for him and his siblings to escape.

The explosion caused the floor to creak and start collapsing underneath me.

"Dammit, this might be the end." I mutter.

* * *

**Oh look a cliffhanger… I think my stories are starting to be an influence on each other. Latest update! I'll have another chapter up soon enough.**

**Hopefully by the end of this week. Also, I'm working on "Love's Influence on the Heart" this very moment. So stay tuned for an update. **

**Musical Influence of the day: **_**The Phoenix**_ **\- Fall Out Boy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Look! Regular updates!**

**Do you think Axel is really okay? We might find out in this chapter, we might not.**

* * *

The next day…

I awoke groggy and tired. After all that had happened yesterday, I barely got any sleep.

_I wonder if Sora did…_

I fought my way through my morning routine, and got ready for school.

Grabbing my umbrella, I headed outside to wait for the bus on yet again another rainy day.

It's been raining so much… it reflects how everything has been lately.

My bus had finally arrived.

I made my way to my usual spot in the back, but I realized that Sora wasn't going to be on the bus this morning…

_Great. Let's just hope Axel isn't going to pester me today. I don't think I could put up with any more of him. _

Just like every other week day, I made my way to my spot in the courtyard to wait for the morning bell_. _

_No signs of Axel this morning… this is odd. _

_I wonder where he is_.

Taking my sketchbook out, I flip to an empty page and let my mind wander while I aimlessly run my pencil over the smooth paper.

I glance up from my scribbles, to see Naminé, Kairi and Shiki gathered in their usual spot. But Xion isn't with them.

Kairi must have noticed me looking in her direction.

"Hi Roxas. Have you seen Sora or Xion today?" Kairi smiled.

"No." I quietly replied. "I don't know if you heard but Sora's mom had an accident yesterday…" I trailed off in thought of how Aerith is doing now.

She frowned. "I heard about that from Xion last night. Is everything okay?"

"I hope so. Aerith seemed like she was doing well when she was taken to the hospit-" my phone started to vibrate.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and I glanced at the screen, alerting me of a text message from Sora.

Kairi tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"It's Sora." I state, eyes locked to my phone screen.

My heart instantly sank when I saw the message's preview flash on the screen.

-I'm at the hospital right now with Xion and Aunt Yuffie…-

_Please be nothing bad. Please be nothing bad_.

-I'm at the hospital right now with Xion and Aunt Yuffie things aren't looking good Roxas. Mom is in a coma. The doctors don't know what's going on now. They said she was fine last night… I don't know if I can go to school today. I don't know what to do any more Roxas...-

I close the message, looking back up at Kairi, "I need to get to the hospital."

She looked down in defeat. "I can't. If I'm late anymore I'll be in trouble…"

"Does anyone else in your group drive? Ven's not allowed to go out for another two weeks."

"Couldn't you ask Riku?" she asks.

_Alone in Riku's car. Together. It's not a good idea… even though he swore he didn't have feelings still, I see the way he looks at me. _

"Roxas?" She interrupts my thought.

_Uhhh…_ "I think he might be busy" I lied.

Kairi thought for a moment. "Hmm. You know Neku right? Shiki's boyfriend. He could probably take you."

_Good. She didn't ask why Riku was "busy". _

"Yeah, I know him." I smiled. "Thank you Kairi."

"No problem. Tell Sora I wish his mom the best." She said walking away.

"Will do." I state quietly.

_She doesn't know what went on between me a Riku… it should stay that way. _

I packed my things back in my bag and headed to History. Neku has that class right after mine.

_Neku Sakuraba. In the words of Sora, "He's more spacey than I am." _

But I think we just have a lot in common. We used to roleplay a lot online this past year, but with school and senior exit projects, we've gotten away from it. We hardly ever speak to each other offline in person though.

Class had moved so quickly this morning. It was probably because Axel was nowhere to be seen. It was quiet, and nice not having someone pestering you.

I watched as my classmates piled out of the classroom and into the hallway. I kept an eye out for Neku the second I saw him.

_I hope I can get a ride… this isn't right staying at school when Sora needs my help._

I quickly glanced at my phone for the time, when I suddenly spotted Neku out of my peripheral vision.

"Hey! Neku" I ask, but he didn't answer.

_Oh. Headphones… Neku and his music._

I tapped on his shoulder, causing him to nearly fall from being scared.

He slipped his headphones off and gave me a glare before finally asking, "What is it?"

I smiled sheepishly, "Can I ask you a favor?"

He furrowed his brows in confusion. "It depends. What kind of favor are you asking?"

"I- uh I need a ride to the hospital."

"Roxas, and can't just drop everything and take you to the hospital." He added.

"I still owe you a roleplay right?" I interjected.

He thought for a moment, "Make it four with starters and you've got a deal." he paused. "I've got a few errands to run after school, then I heading over to Shiki's for a study session. I'll have some time to take you before my errands."

I exhaled sharply, accidentally letting out a sigh.

"What? I can't hang out with my girlfriend?" He asked.

"I have to go now. Sora is there with his mom."

Neku just rolled his eyes. _This isn't working…_

_Oh! Wait. _"Neku, remember that commission that you asked for? Your album cover? But we both dropped the idea?"

"Yeah?" He eyed me suspiciously. "Well, my friend, consider it free if you take me now."

"You're lucky we're friends Roxas." He said, walking around me towards the doors that lead to the student parking lot. He turned around and smiled, "Heh, you got a deal. Let's get you to the hospital."

We quickly made our way out to where Neku's car was parked as to not get in trouble for skipping. _I'm not missing much in art anyway..._

"This cover better be good. I need something to set my album off." Neku stated, getting into his car.

"Don't worry about it. I'll work on it when I can. And get it to you as fast as possible." I said getting into the passenger side.

"You better, you owe me this one Strife." He smiled, bringing the engine to life.

The trip to the the hospital was pretty quiet and short lived, aside from the heavy EDM that Neku blared, we both didn't say anything. But I had my thoughts elsewhere.

_I really hope everything is okay with Sora. This isn't fair to him at all. I mean he's recently lost his father, someone he's looked up to ever since I could remember… _

_And what's with Axel? Even though he skips a lot, he always shows up in the morning. This is not like him at all. It kind of worries me. Wait — what am I thinking. Worrying about Axel Sinclair. Like hell I care about that bastard_.

"Alright. Twilight Town Medical Center— hey Roxas? You still in there?" Neku said, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Uhh. Yeah. I'll take it from here.

I hadn't realized we even stopped.

"You sure you okay?" Neku said seeing me out his car.

"Yeah. I just have a lot on my mind right now." I replied as I fished a twenty dollar bill from my pocket.

"Thanks for the ride. I'll be able to get home on my own."

"I'm not your cabbie Roxas." Neku sneered at me, just before smiling again.

"You take care of Sora and Xion you hear? I don't want my girlfriend all sad because her best friend is."

"You got it. Now you get back to school before you're in trouble." I waved, watching as he pulled out of the parking garage.

I quietly made my way to the first receptionist's desk to find which room everyone was staying in.

Only then, I spotted someone I didn't expect to see standing just ahead of me at the desk, the Turk, Reno Sinclair. _Why is he here? _

But he wasn't alone, there was a woman with him. She was thin, tall and had her pale rose hair slightly waved and swept over one shoulder. The color reminded me of Mr. Melrose somewhat.

_Axel's mom? No… she looks nothing like him. _

I listened carefully as the receptionist told them room 210, and gave them directions to the nearest elevator.

It came my turn to talk to the receptionist.

"Hey, um. I was wondering if you could tell me which room Aerith Gainsborough-Fair was in. I'm here to comfort my friends and visit." I asked nervously.

"Sure thing kid. Room 210. Elevator is just down the hall to your right." The receptionist responded.

I blinked in confusion for a moment. "W-was that right?" I managed to squeak. _That can't be right. Why would they be visiting Aerith? _

"Says it right here in black and white sweetie." she stated lifting up a nearby clipboard.

"I'll just need to you sign here before you go." she said handing me the clipboard.

I quickly scribbled my signature and gave her the clipboard back.

I glanced up to see where Reno had went, but they had already entered the elevator.

"Thank you uh—" I paused not knowing her name.

"Clarabelle" she replied.

"Thank you Clarabelle." I smiled and walked quickly to the elevator.

My heart was pounding. _Was Axel here? Were they here to take away Sora and Xion? What's going on? _

Hundreds of questions had flooded my head. Only the ding of the elevator arriving to its destination shook me from my thoughts.

The doors rolled open slowly allowing me to step through.

I practically ran to the room, not caring if I got in trouble.

I quietly tapped on the door, not to disturb any conversations.

By now, my heart was pounding out of my chest.

_Why though? Why am I so flustered? I'm just worried about my friends— no, my family. _

It seemed like an eternity before anyone came to the door.

"Roxas. You look awful, are you okay?"

My face reddened even more. It was Xion.

"Umm. Yeah." I reassured.

"Come in, Sora is just sleeping right now. My mom left a while ago for work." She smiled.

I stepped into the room, expecting to see Reno and the woman.

This room was rather large. Too large to for just one patient. I glanced around, and saw the room was divided by a large folding wall. With an open end towards to middle of room.

The other side was quiet. I could only hear the faint beeps of the heart monitors, and Sora's shallow breathing.

"Hey, Sora, there's someone here to visit with us." Xion whispered, shaking him gently.

"Uggh. Mom, five more minutes." He groaned.

"Ahh! Mom!" He jumped up, before he realized where he was.

He face twisted into a frown, and he looked down at his feet.

"Sora." My voice was almost a whisper.

He turned quickly from his chair, and upon seeing me and embraced me in a hug.

Sora quickly let go.

"You gonna be okay?" I ask

"Yeah…" He glanced over to the hospital bed. "I think I will be."

I could see through his lie. He wasn't okay. Sora has suffered so much, I can barely handle it. I don't know what I'd do if I were in his position...

Sora has walked over to his mom and held her hand in his. I stepped over and placed mine on top.

"I'm going to step out for a little bit." Xion interrupted, and smiled.

Sora and I both look at her and reply "Okay" in unison.

"Sora. Everything is going to be okay. I'll be here for you, always." I reassured.

Just then I heard some shuffling on the other side of the wall.

It was the woman. "You take care sweetie. Okay? Don't push yourself too much."

"Heh, Don't wor-" The voice seemed strained and hurt.

_Was that Axel?_ I gave Sora a glancing look.

"Yeah… Roxas. I should tell you what's going on…" Sora was barely audible, his voice hushed to a low whisper.

"Axel, don't strain yourself. You've done enough already." I believe that was Reno.

I continued listening in on the conversation on the other side.

"Roxas. I don't know if you've heard, but Axel is in this room too." I could hardly hear Sora myself.

I could feel my face reddening. _Why?_

"I don't know all the details, but it has something to do with what your dad and Reno do for jobs." He explained.

"We really need to get to the bottom of thi-" Just then, Reno and the woman came through the opening on the other side, stopping our conversation all together.

I felt my face instantly pale at their sight.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Roxas, I didn't know you were here." Reno spoke up.

"Uhh yeah. I was here to comfort Sora." I nervously added.

"Well… we're on our way. Axel wants to speak with you before you leave Roxas." Reno gave a slight smile.

I could feel my heartbeat in my throat now.

_What could Axel possibly want to talk about? _

* * *

**Well…. there we have it.**

**Can you feel the love tonig- **

**Roxas: Ahem. *coughs* **

**Sorry… this might be my favorite chapter so far. **

**But, there's still so much more in store for you guys. **

**Just wait and see. /**

**Musical Influences: **

_**EDM Death Machine -**_ **Knife Party**

_**Internet Friends**_ **\- Knife Party**

_**Alone Together**_ **\- Fall Out Boy**

_**Young Volcanoes**_ **\- Fall Out Boy**

_**Love Like Winter**_ **\- AFI**

_**The Greatest Change **_**\- Jeremy Zuckerman: The Legend of Korra: Original Music From Book One (Soundtrack)**

**I think my musical tastes are shipping something I don't really want to ship… anyway, on to the next chapter! Its a mystery to me on the contents, so be prepared for the worst.**


End file.
